The Gas Masked Pony
by Randomstorywritingguy
Summary: When Sweetie Belle, on a journey by the Everfree forest, gets saved from bullies by a large gas masked stallion, the only thing she can think of is thanking him, but she is going to have to get through the shell he has woven and learn about the past he is not only attempting to figure out, but attempting to get away from. When push comes to shove will she be his great ally?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**: **_Insane, the Gas Masked Pony_**_**  
**_

The masked pony walked slowly towards the filly as she was smacked again by the large bullies. They taunted her with words such as "Pretty little filly" "Too bad your not older" the colts didn't even notice the large stallion in his black trench coat, his face covered with a black gas mask with blood red eyeholes. His silent hoof steps didn't go with the large body they were attached to, the black seemingly melting into his trenchcoat. The filly saw him before the colts did, their taunting not stopping as they saw the filly's eyes go as big as dinner plates. However when a large hoof not only grabbed one of the colts but literally threw him that got their attention.

"Hey pal, what the hay do you think your doing?" The supposed leader of the gang said stepping up to the stallion even though the stallion stood over a head taller than him. "Were just having fun you as-" the stallion cut the colts words off by grabbing the collar of the colt's "Leather" jacket and slamming his head over the colt. The colt fell to the ground, unconscious and groaning. The other two colts now not only having seen one of them get thrown and their boss knocked did the only thing any respectable colt would do-scream sorry and run with their tails tight between their legs.

The stallion let out a grim chuckle and turned away. The filly was just a side quest, his main one was to make it to the Everfree forest and see how far he could disappear into there. After all not many po-

"Mi-mister?" the filly asked behind him, her pink and purple curls bouncing slightly as she stared at his back. She couldn't just let him go without thanking him. Slowly turning around the gas masked stallion stared at the little filly his expression and whether or not his eyes were on her were unknown to her. But to the stallions surprise he didn't see fear, rather nervous embarrassment in the filly's eyes.

"Yes?" The stallion's voice was deep and gruff but at the same time he had just helped her so he couldn't be that bad right?

"I-i…just wanted to thank you.." The filly glanced down and kicked her hoofs nervously. "t-thank you."

"Your welcome." With that said the stallion turned away from the filly and began yet again trotting away.

"Wait!" The filly exclaimed quickly trotting in front of the stallion and looking up at him. The stallion glanced down at her a part of his mane sliding out of his hood. "Where are you going? What's your name? Mine's Sweetie Belle." Sweetie Belle smiled up at the stallion as he watched her.

"I am going…into the forest…my name is Insane." He glanced down at her before turning his head away.

"What?! Why would you go into the forest?" Sweetie Belle looked shocked by the words coming from the large stallion's mouth.

"Don't wo-" Insane was cut off as the filly wrapped herself around one of his front legs.

"Please don't go in there! It's dangerous!" Sweetie Belle seemed close to tears, but it mainly confused the large stallion, why would the filly care?

"…where else would I go…" Insane said slowly dethatching Sweetie Belle.

"umm….oh! come with me!" And without the Insane's consent Sweetie Belle grabbed his front hoof and more or less forced him with her. He stared at her behind the mask, bewildered and confused and not sure how to react. Finally he decided he would just go along with it.

**Authors notes: Well there we go, first chapter up, probably a bit short, but hopefully its good!**


	2. The Party

**_ Chapter 2: The party_**

(_Having made their way to a party made by the resident party pony, Sweetie Belle decides to introduce her new friend.)_

"This is my big sister, Rarity" Sweetie Belle smiled as she pointed a hoof to her sister who turned to glance up at Insane. Rarity didn't really know what to make of the large stallion with the gas mask, but she did know that she shouldn't judge a book by its cover, so holding out a hoof she asked his name.

"My name is Insane." Insane's deep voice and strong hoofshake took Rarity's mind off in complete surprise. "I had saved Sweetie Belle from some bullies and she ...suggested I come with her." Insane had to note that Rarity, was a very lovely mare, large beautiful blue eyes, long sleek body, lovely mane and tail...Shaking his head of these thoughts Insane came back to the moment. His watching did not go unnoticed by the mare in question.

"Well I think I should thank you than." Rarity bowed her head and glanced up, the light catching her eyes just right as she softly fluttered her eyelashes. "Thank you" Her voice was like sweet honey. However she was easily brushed off by Insane.

"Yeah, your welcome." He said turning away to trot to the punch bowl, Sweetie Belle all but glued to his side, Rarity's gaze silently burning into him as thoughts filled her mind. Grabbing two cups Insane filled them and handed one to Sweetie Belle who smiled up at him.

"Well hello there sugarcube, nev'er seen you around before." Turning Insane found himself staring at a orange mare with bright green eyes and a cowboy hat on her head, judging by her accent he decided she must be some sort of farmer...that could come in handy. "Name's Applejack, heard from Rarity that your not only new in town but you helped her little sister." Applejack smiled. "I just wanted to welcome you to Ponyville and say that usually we don't have that trouble."

Insane nodded taking a sip of his drink and glancing away. But finding that Applejack's gaze didn't leave him he mentally groaned and turned back. "Name's Insane..." Sweetie Belle to his surprise was quite silent throughout all this, choosing just to listen.

"That's an...interesting name sugarcube..."Applejack looked confused. "May'i ask why you have a gas mask?" Applejack tried to find his eyes but decided it was all but impossible.

"No." Insane glanced away and the conversation was ended. Sweetie Belle glanced up at the dark pony as he took a drink of his punch. _Why doesn't he like to talk that much? I mean I guess it wasn't exactly rude...but it definitely wasn't nice..._

Sweetie Belle was cut out of her thoughts as a soft 'Squeak" was admitted and turning to glance behind Insane she found Fluttershy, her ears flat and her gaze down as she must have accidentally bumped into Insane. Sweetie Belle watched as Insane lifted her up to her hooves with one of his own.

"Are you okay?" Staring down at the mare Insane tried to clear his thoughts as her cute soft blush and pink mane continued grabbing his attention. Than when her eyes finally met what seemed to be where his were he felt his heart seemingly skip a beat. _U__rgh, her cuteness is worst than Raritys beauty...caution Insane..caution_

"I-i'm okay..." Fluttershy glanced away from the large stallion her cheeks reddening even more as she saw him.

"You sure?" Insane softly pushed her head back towards him so he could gaze into her face.

Fluttershy squeaked in return, finding herself gazing through the red barrier and into the eyes of the large stallion, his eyes showed...nothing.

"I'm glad." Insane set his cup down and trotted away, Sweetie Belle glancing back from him to the flushed look on Fluttershy, though she knew it was only from embarrassment, she still thought that maybe...just maybe...Fluttershy could open his heart and take off the mask.

_Or...maybe Pinkie Pie_...Sweetie Belle thought giggling as she watched the Pink party mare tackle Insane.

"I don't remember seeing you around before!" Pinkie Pie was practically jumping up and down on Insane. "Whats your name? Oooo! This can be your party to! Oh Oh! Mines Pinkie Pie!"

Insane just gazed up at the pink mare as she continued jumping up and down. Her body was too soft to hurt him in the least, though her amount of energy was without a doubt surprising. Than again...

"Your mask is so cool!" Pinkie Pie's smile faded for a second as she moved close enough that their faces touched. "Is it cause you think your ugly? I doubt you are..." Than her smile came back as she nuzzled him. "After all anypony cool enough to have a trenchcoat like that would have to be awesome!" Giggling she bounced away.

_These mares...so strange...so friendly...a little to friendly..._Insane thought about how close Pinkie Pie had gotten and felt another strange feeling deep in his chest. _Ugh, what are these stupid feelings? Holy Celestia there annoying. Man...so sof-_Insane shook his head. _No, i will not be seduced...or whatever these mares are thinking...Never know...they could be enemies..._

"Excuse me." Insane gritted his teeth wishing to be as much alone with his thoughts as was possible with a room of partying and chatting ponies. Yanking around he found his face as close as it could be with the mares, a purple unicorn with dark purple eyes. Pulling back the mare flushed slightly, a light pink tinting her purple cheeks. "I umm..was just...umm..." She shook her head taking a long breath. "I just wanted to welcome you to Ponyville...Pinkie Pi-"

"Hiiiii"Pinkie Pie jumped over their heads doing a flip before continuing.

"...Pinkie Pie...told me about you and I just wanted to welcome you." The mare bowed her head. "My names Twilight Sparkle, I was just curious about your gas mask...not many ponies have that is a-"

"Yeah, is it because your a spy?!" Insane found a rainbow maned mare shoving him back with her face as her eyes, a bright red, seemingly glowed with anger and suspicion. "Why do you wear the Gas mask? Huh? What the hay are you hiding?!"

"Rainbow Dash!" Twilight shouted glaring at her friend. "Leave him alone!" Rainbow Dash ignored her friend and continued to glare into the eyes of Insane.

"...You wouldn't want to see the face underneath the mask." Insane's voice seemingly echoed around the room. The other ponies noticing a fight nearly breaking out quickly left, all but the rest of the mane six.

"Show me!" Rainbow Dash continued glaring. Sweetie Belle glanced from Insane to Rainbow Dash, contemplating what she could do...

Insane glanced around the room slowly, noting that only the mares he knew were inside...

"...I warned you." Insane reached up and slipped his gas mask off.

"Holy celestia..." Came out of every mares mouth as they gazed at the face, once hidden by the mask, than the trenchcoat as it to fell.

_**Authors notes: whew...sorry about that everypony, took me a little while longer than I figured it would ''**_

_**Hope you enjoyed!**_


	3. Under the Mask

**_ Behind the Mask (physical)_**

All the mares gaped at what they saw, even Rainbow Dash settled on the floor as she tried to understand or believe what she was seeing. Behind the mask one of Insane's eye's, though blood red like the other, was the general shape of a changlings, the had a red pupil instead of black, while the outside was black. The complete opposite of the other. His face and body was covered in large and some still healing scars, his teeth were sharpened to a razor edge and a long X across his chest, only it wasn't a scar scar, more of an engraved scar.

"You are a spy! Your a part of the Changlings!" Jumping up Rainbow Dash felt herself being held back by the all too familiar rope.

"Sugarcube! Calm'a'down!" Applejack yanked her back to the ground and stared at Insane. "Sugarcube...are you..."

"No..." Insane chuckled, the grim tone filling every mare with a slight dread at how unhappy, and dark it was. "I don't know who I am...or exactly what I am."Trotting to and through the mares that moved before him. "Though rather than be chased out, I'm just gonna go." Turning away and shutting out everything but the growing anger Insane made his way out. Before he took more than one hoofstep into the street he found the Rainbow Mare in front of him. She stared at him, though her face was set in stone her eyes showed concern and worry...but still the spark of distrust lied in there. Turning to get around her he found himself after a flash of light, in front of the concerned eyes of Twilight Sparkle. Letting out a slight snort he tried to turn around only to find Fluttershy and Pinkie staring back, to his right from a quick glance was Rarity.

"Either get out of my way," Insane's voice was full of malice and anger, "Or prepare for-" Insane cut off glancing down as small soft arms tightly hugged his leg. Glancing down he found his eyes slowly going over Sweetie Belle as she tightened her grip.

"We wont hurt you..." Fluttershy said trotting forward and after a moment of pause hugged Insane as well. Insane felt a feeling he hadn't in a long time, genuine fear. He knew he couldn't or rather wouldn't hurt any of the mares, more threatening and hoping to scare them off. But now...he felt the other mares slowly hug him. He couldn't help but gulp as his adrenaline rushed, but after a couple of seconds he gave in and let his body slowly calm down.

_Not like I even have a choice in the matter, after all the famous Twilight Sparkle could easily stop me..._

"Hey! I know!" Pinkie Pie said jumping around Insane after they had broken away. "A sleepover!"

_A sleepover? Yeah right no mar-_ "Pinkie Pie that sounds like a great idea!" Rainbow Dash grinned. "Ill take Insane to my house!"

"I'd better get home"

"I had better get back to Spike."

"Granny Smith might worry if im not back soon.."

_...So..once again no choice huh? _Insane felt himself get more or less dragged along with Rainbow Dash, her saying "Cmon! You have got to see my awesome house!"

_Cursed mares...maybe this is why almost every stalli-_

"insane! cmon!"

_**Their we go, will that hold you guys back just for a little longer? Man that was a bit short **_


	4. The Slumber Partyreactions

_**The Slumber Party 1/first reactions**_

_**Authors notes: Should I anwser reviews in here so you can all see it or what? I'm unfortunatly unsure. Hope you guys are enjoying it! And yes I decided heck with it, ill just have them all in one big chapter :P**_

_Why didn't Insane ask to come with us..._Sweetie Belle sighed to herself as she trotted side by side with her big sister Rarity. Glancing back to where the large stallion once stood Sweetie Belle sighed for yet another time. Rarity glanced down at Sweetie Belle curiously, part of her wondering why she kept sighing yet...part of her knowing her sis had fallen for the dark stallion...and it worried her, the large mysterious stallion could...maybe even would use little Sweetie Belle...yet...or maybe she was just seeing another pony to look up to. Rarity couldn't help but hope that that was it...

_**Meanwhile at Rainbow Dash's:**_

"So this is my awesome house!" Rainbow Dash flew around in a quick circle before turning back and winking at Insane. "Whaddya think?"

"...grand" Insane said glancing around Rainbow Dash's "Awesome" house with a slight frown. From just saving a random filly to finding himself without choice in a mares house...great. Glancing out of the window Insane couldn't help but wonder how bad this could end up. Would their be some sort of tragedy...what if they find him here...these mares may be strong but he wasn't sure if-

"Hey! Insane! You should check out this suit I got from the wonderbolts!" She chuckled from behind. "A genuine one at that!" Insane could hear her rummaging through some sort of chest behind him. Turning around he found himself staring at her flank. Staring for a second or two Insane shook his head turning back to the window. Feeling a rush of wind he turned hishead only to meet the angry glare of Rainbow Dash.

"Yes?" He said the lack of worry evident in his voice as he met her glare with a dead stare.

"Were you getting a sneak at my flank?" She growled glaring daggers into Insane's blank eyes.

Insane blinked once than chuckled. "A sneak? You were practically shaking it at me." Insane ignored the flushed cheeks of Rainbow Dash as her embarrassment quickly turned to anger. "And anyway I have no interest in you or your flank." With that said Insane trotted past her and reaching up pulled her Wonderbolt Suit from the wall. "By the way, you should really attempt to keep track of your items."

Rainbow Dash wasn't sure if she should take offence to the fact he had practically called her unattractive, or that she was not eye catching, or be surprised that her. the most fastest and amazing mare in Equestria, did not catch or have his attention/interest. _Probably cause of Rarity..._Rainbow Dash's ears flattened despite her usual cocky and hard headed personality. _Not much use against a mare that has nearly all of Equestria drooling after her..._

"Uh, Rainbow Dash?" Insane couldn't help but notice the literal deflation of Rainbow Dash, her confidence which might as well have splayed over the area around her like a light, but now the light was taken away and shoved deep into some orfice deep inside of her. It was very noticeable.

"Rainbow Dash!" Insane glanced back and fourth wearily. He had dealt with many things, from wounds to assassins but a wounded mare...of the heart was different. Rainbow Dash he noted was now all but dissapearing into herself. _Think Insane! Think... _"Is this anyway for Equestria's fastest mare and next Wonderbolt to be acting?" Praying to Celestia that the things he had heard, whether they were from far or bar were true.  
Almost immediately the change took place, the strength and determination of a million mares and stallions seemed to flow into Rainbow Dash as she threw off whatever sadness had been plaguing her.

_**Meanwhile at Twilight Sparkle's:**_"Yes Spike, a gas mask!" Twilight was magically pulling books off trying to figure out what the different eyes meant but none of her books had anything of the sort in them..she knew that too after all she had read every single one more than twenty times each. "It's strange though his eyes...one of them was like-"

"TWILIGHT! ITS MIDNIGHT, ID LIKE TO SLEEP" Spike shouted grumpily shoving a pillow over his head.

"Spike!..well...i suppose it is midnight...alright night" Twilight yawned glancing back at her young dragon friend as his gentle snores filled the rooms. "..sorry Spike.." Twilight smiled as she lifted a blanket over her best friend. Insane...the sad look in his eyes...no not sad, just...dark...so dark.

_What happened to him? His eyes and his scars...he must be terrified...maybe his fear is hidden behind his angry and dark personality..._Yawning to herself Twilight walked up the stairs, Spike following in her magic grip._ Maybe..he just needs a nice mare..._Twilight snuggled into her bed her thoughts slowly spinning away and growing into a dream that would stay in her mind for a long time._..maybe..._

**_Meanwhile at Fluttershy's:_**"Oh but Angel he's so...frightening ..." Fluttershy watched as Angel pulled on he hoof, pointing to the door. _Angel thinks I should...but oh my...he was nice...but his eyes the scars..._

_"_Angel I can't right now anyway, he's at Rainbow Dash's." Fluttershy's ears flatten as she met the determined glare of the bunny. _Angel tried to get me to ask Big Mac too...but I just couldn't...and than when I saw him with Cheerliee..._

"Angel...would it work if i promised to do it tomorrow?" Fluttershy smiled weakly at her rabbit who glanced at her. "Oh okay, cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye."

_**Meanwhile at the Sugarcube Corner:**_** J**umping around Mr and Mrs. Cake, Pinkie Pie was hyper-ally telling them about her new friend Insane. Mr and Mrs Cake smiled trying their best to keep track of the words that came out of the ecastic Pink mares mouth.

"He's big! He's cool! ooo! ooo! And he loves to party!" Pinkie Pie said bouncing around happily.

"He does?" Mrs. Cake smiled at Pinkie Pie.

"Yep yep! Or...Yep yep!" Pinkie Pie giggled when suddenly her ear twitched and ear eyes wen eerily wide.

"Pinkie Pie?" Mrs. Cake moved forward worried. "Pinkie Pie?" she repeated as Pinkie Pie stared off.

"It's...nothing..."Pinkie Pie said her calmness freaking out Mrs. Cake more than if she would have said she wasn't okay. Than her smile came back "Just gotta keep something in mind!"

"Pinkie Pie...you sure have been talking about this Stallion alot...you never even said his name..." Mrs. Cake smiled though secretly she thought it was about time that Pinkie Pie had a crush.

"OH! His name's Insane." If Pinkie Pie hadn't been bouncing she would have seen the worried flash that crossed both the older ponies faces before dissapearing with a worried glance.

_Insane..._They both thought, _that name struck a nerve in them both that they couldn't explain to Pinkie Pie..._

**_Meanwhile (yet again) at Apple Acres_**

"I ca'nt say Applebloom, the scars...they for the most part look old, but the rest...I don't know Sugarcube..."Applejack lowered her hat as she tucked her little sister into bed. "Maybe he just had a rough past...but the problem with a rough path Sugarcube...is sometimes...its comes back for you." Applejack trotted away as her sister went to bed, when she had arrived the first thing she did was explain what was going on and everything she knew about the young stallion Insane. Big Mac, she noticed stood outside of the doorway, silent as usual but his face...his face portrayed his emotions this time. So trotting outside she went to find her brother and found him near one of the apple trees in their yard, he was facing away from him so his expression was nearly invisible to her but the tension in his shoulders told her more than she needed to ask.

"Big Mac, what do you know about him?" Though her brother was almost always silent, Applejack had found a way to figure out when he was either holding back something from her, or if he was conflicted. "Dan't tell me it's nothing, because I know its something."

Big Mac turned slowly and his gaze was as dark as she could ever have seen. "Big Mac what is it?"

He glanced away staring up at the dark yet beauitful sky, the first stars joining the moon up in the sky.

"...Be careful" And he would say no more no matter how much she tried to get it out of him.

_**Meanwhile and maybe a couple minutes later than right now back at Rainbow Dash's:**_

Rainbow Dash sat telling her story of how she busted her wing, sipping a cold Cola drink while Insane sat on her Cloud couch sipping his and listening.

"But you know, most of all, I was afraid i'd never become a Wonderbolt!" Rainbow Dash sighed. "Ya know every time I get to see the Wonderbolts I never get to ask them."

Insane sipped the drink curiously, his caution nearly getting the better of him. Glancing way he though for a couple seconds as Rainbow Dash let out another sigh, evidently waiting for his rebuttle.

"Well, to get a savior of Equestria, I'm sure even they would have to fall head over hoof for that." Insane sighed as he heard the slowly getting familiar deep breathe of joy and excitement. It seemed all he had to say was what was obvious and yet for some reason she got super hyped about it.

"So...do your really think I could?" Rainbow Dash trotted over and sat next to Insane. Insane gave her a brief glance before getting up and moving towards the window, Rainbow Dash's confused eyes following him. Sighing to herself she decided to wait for his anwser...while figuring a way to get close to him without him being able to get away.

"Yes." Insane's eyes were closed, though whether it was so she couldn't meet him eye to eye she didn't know. "I wouldn't be telling you that for the seventh time if I didn't now would I?" Insane opened one eye to give Rainbow Dash a criticizing glare. He noted with a roll of his eyes the embarrsed flush that went straight to her cheeks. _Which means that in 1-2-3-_Rainbow Dash once again zoomed up glaring.

"Just cause your so big doesn't mean your tough you know!" She flapped her wings before letting a humph. "I could take you with my hoo-"

Before she could finish she was on the ground, both her hoofs stuck beneath the weight of Insane's as he lay on top of her, her back hooves were trapped by his and when she tried to move she found they might as well have been stones, for she couldn't move them. She stared up into his eyes and found only darkness, no feeling, not even irritation. Their was no hope in those eyes, their was only ...

"Does this prove that I could take you? Or do we have to continue?" Insane's deep voice seemed to rumble as he stared down at her. Suddenly the awkwardness hit him like a brick, here he was not only a visitor to this mare's house, but to this town and he was ...Insane jumped back off the mare who also just realizing more or less what he just had, had her face flushed a deep crimson red her eyes not wanting to meet his in anyway.

"I uh..." Insane rubbed his neck awkwardly. "Well uh..." Than he glanced up as Rainbow Dash's wings unfurled.

"..."Rainbow Dash said nothing her face now the color of a tomato as she tried to, if not physically, mentally dissapear into the clouds below them. Insane sighed feeling the slight embarrassment dissapear under a wave of irritation. _Mares..._Cursing himself he unfurled his wings and forced a flush to his cheek, a trick he had learned from a young Theif.

"Well...how about we just pretend this didn't happen," He said glancing up and meeting Rainbow Dash's eyes. She nodded quickly. Than glancing back up and meeting each others eyes suddenly the urge to laugh filled both of their chests and they soon found themselves laughing crazily.

"Insane." Rainbow Dash said between laughs smiling at her new friend. "I don't care what happened in your past...i trust you..." Rainbow Dash rolled over and hugged him tight. _Hah...try to (yawn) get out of...this...ya big...jerk..._Rainbow Dash's eyes began slowly closing up as she held the large stallion in her arms. The laughter and the embarrsment had taken what little energy the party and the planning for the party hadn't. Insane glanced down with wide eyes as the Pegasus snuggled into his chest.

"Hey hey! what ar-r-e doing?" Insane found his face flush and his chest fill with warmth that wasn't from the young pegasus.

"Shush fool..."Rainbow opened one eye glancing at the stallion with a half smile. "You got a pretty mare in your arms." whether she was saying from the half asleep mind or ...nuzzling him she fell asleep.

..."what?"...Insane glanced around bewildered...


	5. Yes

**The Insane Gas Masked Pony**

Yawning widely Rainbow Dash glanced up and wasn't surprised to see Insane still holding her, though his face was observing her, as if she was another species. Feeling her ears flatten slightly she began to think maybe he didn't see her as a mare. _Wouldn't be the first time a stallion didn't-_she was cut out of her thoughts as Insane slowly nuzzled her cheek, exploring the softness of her fur. She didn't say anything for his eyes showed he didn't know she was awake, she continued to stay silent as he huffed softly and mumbled something that even though she was as close as she could be she still couldn't hear him. _Why did he just…_but instead of thinking it over Rainbow decided to use it to her advantage and pressed her cheek against his and slowly rubbed, feigning sleep as she closed her eyes.

She was surprised to feel his entire body ready to go, ready to run, ready to bolt at any moment. _Relax, I'm not going to hurt you just cause you were feeling me._ She willed her thoughts into his minds, as if hearing said thoughts Insane slowly relaxed. _There ya go…_

"You know you can feel free to hurt me for that right?" Insane's voice rumbled and glancing up she expected to see some sort of joking, maybe embarrassment, but Rainbow Dash could find neither in his eyes nor his facial features. Suddenly without an ounce of effort he was out of her arms and across the room. His eyes were darker than before and he mumbled something before jumping out of the window behind him, without a glance to where he was falling. It took Rainbow Dash's sleepy mind a full five seconds to actually consider what had just happened before she jumped into action. Flying up and out the window she glanced around but couldn't find him. Glancing at the rising sun, she felt a pain in her chest as she realized that maybe she had teased him too much…

**Meanwhile across Ponyville in their clubhouse/tree house**

"A'h gas mask?" Applebloom asked. Sitting across from Sweetie Belle as she ate her breakfast Applebloom shared a look of disbelief with Scootaloo who sat next to her. Shaking her head Scootaloo rolled her eyes at Sweetie Belle.

"There is no such thing as a gas masked pony! I mean seriously Sweetie Belle to have the name Insane? I mean really you could have tried a lot harder than that." Scootaloo slowly trotted out of the Clubhouse. "Cmon were going to be too late to help Mrs. Cheerliee if we don't get going."

"But…alright." Sighing softly Sweetie Belle got up and followed her friend, Applebloom followed behind her.

The walk to the school was a quiet one least until….

"Would you look who it is Silver? It's the blank flanks." Diamond Tiara said flashing a criticizing grin to the three fillies trotting towards them. Almost immediately all three of the fillys ears fell to their heads as they realized the relaxing and fun time of helping Mrs. Cheerlie was over. Turning around the fillies glared the two rude and stuck up fillies. The taunting went on, until suddenly a black shape fell atop the two fillies, pushing both of their heads straight into the puddle at their hooves. Applebloom and Scootaloo's jaws fell as they stared at the large stallion, his dark trench coat seemed to flap in the wind, the gas masked gleamed in the sunlight and his powerful body seemed to expand.

"Insane!" Sweetie Belle ran forward and hugged him. Both the other fillies mouths were still agape. Glancing back at the two rude fillies Insane couldn't help but chuckle as they both got up.

"My mane! My beautiful mane!" Diamond Tiara was practically screeching and without a look at the large stallion ran away still screaming, an equally dirty but more worried about her friend Silver Spoon followed close behind. The three fillies burst out laughing as they watched the two fillies run. After a second they stopped and slowly glanced up at the stallion.

"You really are real aren't you?" Scootaloo finally spoke.

"Sure feel like I am." Insane's deep voice rumbled.

"That's so cool!" Scootaloo trotted around Insane with wide eyes.

"Are you a good pony?"

"How old are you?"

"Why do you wear a mask?"  
"Whys your name Insane?"

**A million or so questions later-**

"Wow." Applebloom grabbed onto Insane's wings as they stretched out. "Your wings are so soft!"

Insane rolled his eyes suddenly wondering why he had helped the fillies out when a sing song and overly lovely voice suddenly spoke from behind him. Cursing his relaxed nature he yanked around body rearing for a fight when his eyes met the gentle ones of a green eyed purple mare, her mane was curled and her body was light and looked soft.

"Well hello." her innocent green eyes looked past the mask, the coat and into him. "My names Cheerliee, what's yours?"

**Authors notes: What? Im not dead . just busy :P**


	6. Ponyville at its finest

The insane gas masked pony

**Authors notes:** Well I'm not dead :D, though…well if you want to know what's kept me, message me, otherwise let's all just enjoy the next chapter shall we?

Insane felt a jolt go through his body as his covered eyes met those of the young mare's. Something about the mare seemed all to familiar. Also how did she get past him? He'd had countless, much more dan-

"Is something wrong?" The purple mare tilted her head to the side with a cute quizzical look on her face. Grunting softly Insane turned away, feeling his heart beating faster than usual. Who is this mare? What control does she have over his body?

"This is Insane, he's the stallion that saved me the other day." Sweetie Belle said smiling up at her favorite teacher. Insane fought the urge to give her a glare and turned back to the teacher who was now smiling up at him.

"I can also see he has dealt with my two most troublesome students." Cheerliee giggled softly, covering her mouth with one hoof as if it was a secret not meant to be told. She couldn't help but wonder why the stallion did not return the smile, even if hidden by his mask. After all reading eyes and faces was what she had to do with many a student, to learn if they were lying or were hiding something, and judging by rather his eyes than his body, the stallion in front of her was not much older if not the same age as said students.

"Indeed. Well it was nice meeting you Mrs. Cheerliee," with that said Insane turned and was about to trot off when his wing was grabbed from behind. Without turning around he could already tell that it was Sweetie Belle.

"Insane can't you stick around for a little while longer?" Sweetie Belle's voice almost seemed desperate. Insane moved around the worst possible thing happening to him or those around him, but couldn't come up with any enemy that would attack a school.

"For a little while." Ignoring the cheer the three fillies did and the smile Cheerlie yet again flashed Insane led the way.

The next half an hour was consisting of Insane listening to the three fillies vary between telling him about the school and talk to Cheerliee. By the time the first couple of students had begun walking in Insane had already decided that this would have to be a last resort place to be. Watching the first student nervously walk around him, Insane decided it was time to leave, and making sure the fillies were deep in chat with Cheerliee, slipped out of the door and was halfway to ponyville park before they had noticed.

The green eyes of the mare were still burnt into Insane's mind, he knew her, but he didn't remember when nor why. Did I hurt her? Is she an enemy? Could she really have been lying in wait long enough to become the teacher in ponyville? Shaking his head slowly Insane gazed at his own reflection in the river that ran through ponyville park. I wonder, he thought feeling his limbs grow weak, if I was a normal stallion…

He stayed there staring into his own reflection, letting himself fall deep into the what –ifs that had plagued his mind since he was young.

"Umm excuse me sir?" Insane let himself take a couple seconds to pull back from his thoughts before turning toward the squeaky voice of a mare. The mare took a step back as she saw him from the front, her light green eyes showed a quick flash of fear before dimming down as she took a deep breath. "I-I …" she paused and cleared her throat. "I, was just wondering if you were okay, I mean, I haven't seen you around and you were just staring off so I just…" The mare had a carrot orange mare, that matched her carrot cutie mark. Her fur was a few shades off of that orange.

"I'm fine." Insane's deep rumbling voice made the mare instinctively take a step back, with her ears flattened against her head.

"I-I see I just wanted to make sure is all." The mare glanced down at the ground nervously before glancing up and flashing a hesitant smile. "My name is Carrot Top."

"Name's Insane." Insane glanced behind her as a grey mare with a yellow mane flew at them at a high speed. "Know any grey mares?" He readied his wings and felt the muscles in his legs grow taut, if she didn't ..than this-

"Oh no!" the mare yanked around. "Derpy!" Insane could hear a long "Sorrry" come from the falling mare and with a sigh flew up to catch her, grunting softly at the impact, and glided back down to Carrot Top. The mare in his arms had cross – eyes, and was currently munching on a muffin despite the fact she was in a probably terrifying fall. Setting the mare down Insane sighed as the two went into what seemed like a routine of Carrot Top in a slightly angry postion, mostly because of the worry, and the other mare who seemed to still have her head in the skies. Sighing he muttered a 'quick your welcome' and trotted off.

These mares…so very strange. His mind flashed between them all, the smiles, the concerned looks and then he thought, yet they still trust me…why?

Insane was quickly pulled out of his thoughts as wings, at least a half dozen of them, flapped behind him. Yanking around he found himself face to face with a dark grey bat-pony, one of Princess Luna's guards he thought as he saw the tell-tale symbol of the mare of the night. Her eyes were a strange yellow, she had two fangs that came out on either side of her mouth and a dangerous beauty that came with those that were unreachable. Her purple wings that weren't even expanded shone with power and grace, her mane was more than a lovely purple.

Behind the mare landed five more, somewhat identical mares. Insane let one of his hooves fly into his trench coat as he jumped back, they were armed, and if not already well known, a visit from the Princess's guards meant one of two things, one the Princess wanted you, which was bad in itself, or two that you were in some deep-

"I wouldn't draw a weapon if I were you." The mare grinned a malicious grin nodding behind her as the five mares drew swords.

Insane didn't answer back as his own knife slowly slid out of its sheathe. He watched the mare's face fall for a second before she sighed.

"Look we aren't here to cause trouble, we are here on the behalf of the Princess's." The mare said. "My name is Noxterna," with a quick slash of her hoofs the mares behind her flew off without a second word. "I was told to personally escort you to the Princess's." when even this didn't get a lowered weapon from the masked pony she quickly added, though felt rather ashamed of having to go to such extremes. "Twilight and her friends are there." That got an instant response.

"Fine. Lead the way." Insane watched the confused look on the mares face.

"W-wait I was just gonna tele-"

"No you weren't." Insane cut the mare off trotting ahead. The mare gaped behind him, a mixture of shock by the fact a mere civilian would dare to tell her no, and anger by said fact.

"…wait up!" Noxterna felt a sudden burst of adrenaline course through her and with it a smile passing her lips. I do love a good adventure she thought galloping to meet the stallion.

**Authors notes: No, Im not bashing Derpy, promise. Also hope you guys enjoyed! next chapter will be super actiony, thanks for reading.**


	7. I am sorry

Hello my fellow bronies and fan fic lovers:

I wanted to update this story, however looking back how rushed it was and how many parts I'd messed up I was going to attempt a redo. Hopefully the long wait was well worth it!

Adios bronies


End file.
